Telepath
by Frogstar42
Summary: PG-13 for some cursing and stuff that might happen in future chapters. A telepath on the run from the goverment ruled psi corps and the muggle and magical police goes to Hogwarts under a false idenity. Telepaths are outlawed from going to magical schools,
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own not. You sue not.   
  
Authors note: The stuff in this story is mainly from Harry Potter, with some stuff borrowed from Babylon 5 and a spin off book called Dark Genesis, mostly the telepaths. Also, the italics are the telepaths mind speaking to each other. I'll put in more about Harry and the gang later.   
  
  
  
"You're a transfer student from Mexico. How well do you know Spanish?"  
"Very well, I lived there, remember?"  
"I know, but there is a lot depending on this mission."  
"Won't my eyes be a problem?"  
"Just say your dad was white. Could be true, for all you know."  
"When should I get there?"  
"You and Mercy should get there August 27, school starts September 1, so be good and act like a normal student."  
"Normal students aren't good, and why does Mercy need to come?"  
"Because it would be a bit odd for a kid to come all that way by herself, and don't get in trouble, because the last thing we need is to have a damn owl giving away our position."  
"Its not very far, and I'm almost 16! Mercy should be here help out, our people are having to do way to many double shifts as it is."  
"I know, but there's a lot hanging on this mission, that's why I'm sending you. Mercy will be waiting for you at the Northeast entrance."  
"Bye, Grandpa Monkey"  
"Good luck, Jaguar."  
Jaguar swung her bag over her shoulders, and headed toward the Northeast entrance.  
Mercy was waiting by the door.  
"What kept you?"  
"A few last minuet details to discuss with Monkey."  
"Did he tell you your name?"  
"No."  
"Ember De Sol."  
"Very funny."   
"Actually, its Ember Sobaña."  
"Foreign sounding"  
"That's the idea."  
"Ember doesn't sound very Spanish."  
"Whatever."  
Mercy was a low level telepath, a P4; she preferred normal talk to mindspeak, but she was a great asset to the renegade telepaths because of her skill in medicine and computers.  
Jaguar could see Monkeys' reason for sending her to act as her mother. They both had a tall, athletic build and dark brown skin. But Mercy had almond eyes in shape and color, while her eyes were blue-green, and Mercy had brownish black hair, while hers was as black as Midnight.  
At that moment, a black man walked out of the brush.  
"Speak of the devil," she thought.  
"How did it go?"  
(humor)  
"We rescued another innocent person from the evil psi corps."  
She looked at the girl beside him. She had dirty blond hair and blue hair. Pretty, but not stunning or particularly noticeable. Good.   
Jaguar tried to mindspeak to her, but was blocked.   
"Its ok, your among your own kind now....  
"My name is Lea Nansworth."  
"That's a name for a normal." "What do you think of the name Sunset?"  
There was a short pause.  
"I like it.  
"Then you will be introduced as Sunset from now on. Forget your old name, you're a teep, not a normal."  
"What about my parents?"  
"What did they do when they found out you were a telepath?"  
She looked at the ground, tears forming in her eyes.  
"They locked me in my room and called the cops. I got out through the window."  
"Their normals, they can't understand you"  
She smiled and put a hand on the girls shoulder.  
"Your with family now. Its tough, we have to be very careful not to be caught, and if you are caught, you will ether be put in a concentration camp, or forced to join the psi corps. Believe me, they have several methods to make renegades corporate, and we might not be able to rescue you. Don't worry, Grandpa monkey and the others will teach you what you need to know."  
She smiled again as she and Mercy walked into the woods towards the city.   
Mercy put her hand on Jaguar's shoulder.  
"What's the rating on that kid."  
"At least a P8."  
"Amazing that psi corps didn't catch her earlier"  
"Those small towns don't get much in the way of testing equipment, and thirty percent slip by the testing."  
They stopped their conversation and put their blocks up as they neared the city, and headed toward London.   
  
Meanwhile, Harry was having his usual Dursley summer, and, thanks to the broken down air conditioning, and some temperatures that were well into the nineties, the Dursleys were unusually vindictive. Thank goodness there's only 4 days left of vacation. Just then an owl flew in from the wide-open window. It was a letter from Dumbledore.  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
Mrs. Weasley will escort you to Diagon Ally to buy your supplies for the school year. You will be staying at the Leakey Cauldron for the remainder of the summer vacation. Be ready by 2:00 P.M., August 27.   
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
"Well, that will definitely make a pleasant change of atmosphere" Harry thought to himself. He had not been allowed to visit the Wesley's because Privet Drive was where he was the most protected. He began packing when he noticed a black dog outside.   
"What's Sirius doing here?" He wondered. He quickly finished packing and went out side. He looked at the time. 1:57. He put his stuff outside and went over to Sirius. "What are you doing here, your going to get caught!" Harry whispered to Sirius. The Grim-like dog just wagged his tail sat in the grass.   
Mrs. Weasley flew in on a broomstick a few minuets later. She enchanted his trunk and attached it to the back of his broom.  
Sirius transformed, he wearing robes with a hood to be sure he was not recognized. As they flew Harry pulled up next Sirius. "Why are you coming with me? What if you get caught?!"  
"Calm down, I'll transform back into a dog when we get there. We'll land in a back alley so no one will see me transform."  
Harry nodded, but still felt uneasy.   
"I miss my flying motorcycle, we could be there now if we could ride on that instead."  
"You had a flying motorcycle?"  
"Yes, but I gave it Hagrid"  
"I remember having a dream about a flying motorcycle."   
" I let Hagrid have it to carry you to your relatives."  
"You mean the night when...?"  
Sirius nodded and looked away. They flew in silence for the rest of the trip.   
When they got near the Leakey Cauldron they flew into a nearby alley and took off the invisibility charm Mrs. Weasley had put on them so they would not be seen by muggles. Sirius transformed into a dog, and they walked out of the alley and into the Leakey Cauldron. They never saw a blue-green set of eyes watching them as they went in.   
  
---------------------\\?  
???????? ()  
????????/ \??????  
  
A/N: Please review, even if you hate it, because I'm never going to know about it if you don't!  
I know the first part may be confusing, so use the review sheet to ask any questions you have. I will answer them when I write the next chapter. A lot will become much clearer in later chapters.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Try Two

Disclaimer: I own not. You sue not.   
  
Authors note: The stuff in this story is mainly from Harry Potter, with some stuff borrowed from Babylon 5 and a spin off book called Dark Genesis, mostly the telepaths. Also, the italics are the telepaths mind speaking to each other. I'll put in more about Harry and the gang later.   
  
  
  
"You're a transfer student from Mexico. How well do you know Spanish?"  
"Very well, I lived there, remember?"  
"I know, but there is a lot depending on this mission."  
"Won't my eyes be a problem?"  
"Just say your dad was white. Could be true, for all you know."  
"When should I get there?"  
"You and Mercy should get there August 27, school starts September 1, so be good and act like a normal student."  
"Normal students aren't good, and why does Mercy need to come?"  
"Because it would be a bit odd for a kid to come all that way by herself, and don't get in trouble, because the last thing we need is to have a damn owl giving away our position."  
"Its not very far, and I'm almost 16! Mercy should be here help out, our people are having to do way to many double shifts as it is."  
"I know, but there's a lot hanging on this mission, that's why I'm sending you. Mercy will be waiting for you at the Northeast entrance."  
"Bye, Grandpa Monkey"  
"Good luck, Jaguar."  
Jaguar swung her bag over her shoulders, and headed toward the Northeast entrance.  
Mercy was waiting by the door.  
"What kept you?"  
"A few last minuet details to discuss with Monkey."  
"Did he tell you your name?"  
"No."  
"Ember De Sol."  
"Very funny."   
"Actually, its Ember Sobaña."  
"Foreign sounding"  
"That's the idea."  
"Ember doesn't sound very Spanish."  
"Whatever."  
Mercy was a low level telepath, a P4; she preferred normal talk to mindspeak, but she was a great asset to the renegade telepaths because of her skill in medicine and computers.  
Jaguar could see Monkeys' reason for sending her to act as her mother. They both had a tall, athletic build and dark brown skin. But Mercy had almond eyes in shape and color, while her eyes were blue-green, and Mercy had brownish black hair, while hers was as black as Midnight.  
At that moment, a black man walked out of the brush.  
"Speak of the devil," she thought.  
"How did it go?"  
(humor)  
"We rescued another innocent person from the evil psi corps."  
She looked at the girl beside him. She had dirty blond hair and blue hair. Pretty, but not stunning or particularly noticeable. Good.   
Jaguar tried to mindspeak to her, but was blocked.   
"Its ok, your among your own kind now....  
"My name is Lea Nansworth."  
"That's a name for a normal." "What do you think of the name Sunset?"  
There was a short pause.  
"I like it.  
"Then you will be introduced as Sunset from now on. Forget your old name, you're a teep, not a normal."  
"What about my parents?"  
"What did they do when they found out you were a telepath?"  
She looked at the ground, tears forming in her eyes.  
"They locked me in my room and called the cops. I got out through the window."  
"Their normals, they can't understand you"  
She smiled and put a hand on the girls shoulder.  
"Your with family now. Its tough, we have to be very careful not to be caught, and if you are caught, you will ether be put in a concentration camp, or forced to join the psi corps. Believe me, they have several methods to make renegades corporate, and we might not be able to rescue you. Don't worry, Grandpa monkey and the others will teach you what you need to know."  
She smiled again as she and Mercy walked into the woods towards the city.   
Mercy put her hand on Jaguar's shoulder.  
"What's the rating on that kid."  
"At least a P8."  
"Amazing that psi corps didn't catch her earlier"  
"Those small towns don't get much in the way of testing equipment, and thirty percent slip by the testing."  
They stopped their conversation and put their blocks up as they neared the city, and headed toward London.   
  
Meanwhile, Harry was having his usual Dursley summer, and, thanks to the broken down air conditioning, and some temperatures that were well into the nineties, the Dursleys were unusually vindictive. Thank goodness there's only 4 days left of vacation. Just then an owl flew in from the wide-open window. It was a letter from Dumbledore.  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
Mrs. Weasley will escort you to Diagon Ally to buy your supplies for the school year. You will be staying at the Leakey Cauldron for the remainder of the summer vacation. Be ready by 2:00 P.M., August 27.   
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
"Well, that will definitely make a pleasant change of atmosphere" Harry thought to himself. He had not been allowed to visit the Wesley's because Privet Drive was where he was the most protected. He began packing when he noticed a black dog outside.   
"What's Sirius doing here?" He wondered. He quickly finished packing and went out side. He looked at the time. 1:57. He put his stuff outside and went over to Sirius. "What are you doing here, your going to get caught!" Harry whispered to Sirius. The Grim-like dog just wagged his tail sat in the grass.   
Mrs. Weasley flew in on a broomstick a few minuets later. She enchanted his trunk and attached it to the back of his broom.  
Sirius transformed, he wearing robes with a hood to be sure he was not recognized. As they flew Harry pulled up next Sirius. "Why are you coming with me? What if you get caught?!"  
"Calm down, I'll transform back into a dog when we get there. We'll land in a back alley so no one will see me transform."  
Harry nodded, but still felt uneasy.   
"I miss my flying motorcycle, we could be there now if we could ride on that instead."  
"You had a flying motorcycle?"  
"Yes, but I gave it Hagrid"  
"I remember having a dream about a flying motorcycle."   
" I let Hagrid have it to carry you to your relatives."  
"You mean the night when...?"  
Sirius nodded and looked away. They flew in silence for the rest of the trip.   
When they got near the Leakey Cauldron they flew into a nearby alley and took off the invisibility charm Mrs. Weasley had put on them so they would not be seen by muggles. Sirius transformed into a dog, and they walked out of the alley and into the Leakey Cauldron. They never saw a blue-green set of eyes watching them as they went in.   
  
---------------------\\?  
???????? ()  
????????/ \??????  
  
A/N: Please review, even if you hate it, because I'm never going to know about it if you don't!  
I know the first part may be confusing, so use the review sheet to ask any questions you have. I will answer them when I write the next chapter. A lot will become much clearer in later chapters.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
